Try and Win
by bobsytwins
Summary: I turn around, expecting no one to be there. But here he is, standing right in front of me. He looks the same as I left him, and his grey eyes look sad. "Gale? What are you doing here?" My brows furrow in confusion, my mind searching for any logical explanation. But logic has long since left me. Oneshot. T for Hunger Games.


**Hey everyone. First I would like to start with an ****apology. If you haven't noticed, I deleted my story Missing You. I really wasn't feeling it, and I didn't like the plot. I didn't have many reviews and I just decided that it wasn't worth it. But, I will still try to write as much as I can, and since its summer (yay) I will have more time to make stories. This is just a little one shot that came to me while I was lying on the couch, so here it is! Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The fire crackles quietly, but the noise churns loudly in my ears. The heat of the flames now burns at my face to the point of discomfort. I stand up, stretching my legs. That's enough fire for today.

My interview with Caesar Flickerman had been a hit, thanks to Cinna's beautiful dress. After watching the interviews, I felt disgusted with myself. Silly and frilly and sparkling. I think back to the spinning girl on the screen, already ashamed of how I acted. But based on how people look here, everyone probably just paid attention to my dress instead. Fine by me.

Needing some fresh air, I leave our plush apartment and head up to the roof.

I push open the door, flinching when it creaks loudly. For a second I wonder if I should be up here, but my worry of getting caught soon dissolves. Who cares anyway? I'll be dead in a few days anyway.

I immediately regret coming up here. The rooftop is adorned with various flowers sporting different hues, almost fluorescent looking in the night. Surely genetically engineered flowers, but pretty in an eerie way. But there is one little primrose bush in the corner, tucked away. Soft, and pink-humble compared to the over the top flowers growing in the pots and bushes near it. My thoughts go back to Prim, and District 12. Sweet, sweet Prim.

I wonder what will happen to her when I die.

"If you die," a voice says.

But this is not a voice.

This is Gale's voice.

I turn around, expecting no one to be there. But here he is, standing right in front of me. He looks the same as I left him, and his grey eyes look sad. "Gale? What are you doing here?" My brows furrow in confusion, my mind searching for any logical explanation. But logic has long since left me.

It only takes him to strides to get to me, and he pulls me into his embrace without answering any of my questions. I breathe in the scent of pine, and firewood. The smell of home. I bury my face into his shirt, and try to take in as much as his scent as I can. "I don't want to die," I say softly. Gale holds me tighter. "You aren't going to die," he replies equally as soft.

I pull away, frustrated. "You don't know that Gale! You don't know what's going to happen in there!" My breathing quickens, and even the air seems artificial here because deep breaths offer no relief. Gale grips my shoulders, staring into my eyes. I look down. "Katniss, look at me," he commands. I meet his eyes, but I don't see the fear I am sure he sees in mine. "You don't know what's going to happen," I say again. "It doesn't matter. You are going to win, and then you can come home."

He loosens his grip, and tears prick at my eyes. I swallow the lump building up in my throat, refusing to cry. Gale has only seen me cry once, and I intend to keep it that way.

I sink to the ground, clutching my stomach tightly to dull the pain. I pull my head closer to my knees, trying to become as small as possible. I close my eyes tightly, but once I do some tears manage to escape. Gale tries to pry me out of my locked position, until soon it is only my wrists and hands clamped together.

He doesn't acknowledge my tears or try to comfort me, because he knows I don't need the pity. He just sighs and says, "its ok to be scared." I look up at him, ignoring the fresh tears that roll down my cheeks. I listen to the hum of the streets, and squint at the sharp lights of the buildings. I wipe my cheeks with my sleeve, hoping to relieve my face of the sticky feeling of the dried tears.

I look over to Gale, who is now looking down at his shoes. His long eyelashes brush against his cheeks, and his dark hair is a little tousled from the breeze. I hug my knees, and rock back and forth. "Hey, listen to that," Gale whispers. I'm confused at first, but then take note of quiet tinkling coming from behind. I turn around to find wind chimes hanging from of the trees. The silver metal glints every now and then, and shins against the black bark of the tree.

I look back at Gale, who always seemed to revel in any beautiful sound. Whether if it was Prim's soft humming or the occasional song of a bird or a mockingjay, something in his eyes lights up.

"Katniss?" Gale asks.

I look up at him, unsure of what he will say.

"Try and win for me too ok?"

"I promise."

* * *

**So, yeah. I hoped you guys liked it, and expect more stories by me this summer. And I would also like to thank everyone who read my previous story and reviewed, that meant a lot to me. Well, that's all from me for now, thanks for reading you guys!**

**Oh, also, thanks to my twin sister Maggie for supporting me the whole time.**


End file.
